William Hastings (Earth-616)
; Vittorio Montesi (Teacher); Modred the Mystic (Teacher); Blood and the Midnight Suns | Relatives = Louise Hastings (grandmother, deceased); Caprice Hastings (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = eyesCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Left and right eyes are different colors (Complete Heterochromia); Birthmark over right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Cooper; Rurik Tyler | First = Darkhold: Pages from the Book of Sins #9 | HistoryText = Jinx is the grandson of Louise Hastings, an expert in the occult and a mystic of limited power. It is likely that her experiences in the mystic affected her lineage, although her daughter, Caprice, never demonstrated any mystical abilities. Jinx, however, proved able to access magic to perform small feats without any sort of training. Jinx's mother was killed in a struggle over of the Darkhold pages, and he came to live with his mother, Louise. Almost instantly, he became caught up in a Darkhold plot to reassemble the pages. Sam Buchanon was an agent of the FBI and was convinced by his superior, DeGuzman, leader of a Darkholder sect, to betray and bring in the Darkhold Redeemers. Jinx followed Buchanon back to a base in the southwest, where he accessed the energy of a page of the Darkhold to disperse a group of guards and free Victoria Montesi. An ally of the Darkhold Redeemers, Blade, was temporarily corrupted by a page of the Darkhold, becoming an incarnation of the Demogorge. Modred teleported Jinx back to New Hope to prevent him from being injured in the battle against the Demogorge. Jinx accompanied the other Redeemers when they investigated Lt. Frank Walsh after he utilized the "Troid" spell of the Darkhold. Following this, Victoria Montesi accessed a page of the Darkhold to gain healing powers. This resulted in the summoning of the creature Monstrosity, which was drawn to follow Victoria and slaughter those it encountered. Jinx attempted to engage the Monstrosity, but was stabbed in the chest by it. He was mortally wounded, but Victoria appeared and used her magics to heal him instantly. It was at this time that Jinx began training as an apprentice to Modred, much to the consternation of the other Redeemers. Jinx demonstrated the ability to focus mystic energy from his right eye while directly participating in the struggle against Spider-X, another Darkhold page user. Modred's training allowed Jinx to participate in the "Siege of Darkness", amplifying Modred's power to oppose the forces of the demon Lilith I. Internal strife and misunderstandings amongst the Midnight Sons did briefly turn Jinx against Modred, but they soon resolved this. Jinx accompanied the others to the jungles of Central America to locate the Blood member Truth-Sayer. They succeeded, although Truth-Sayer was incinerated by the Fallen member Metarchus. Following this, in order to protect him against the final battle against Lilith and Zarathos, Jinx was sent to the Vatican to remain under the care of Vittorio Montesi. Civil War Tony Stark listed Jinx's status as undetermined. | Powers = Jinx has great natural magical potential, although at present he has only limited ability to access and control these powers. He has demonstrated minor illusion casting, conjuring, and chemical reactions. He could tap into the magic of a page of the Darkhold for greater feats, without immediately risking his own soul. He could serve as a channel to magnify the magical abilities of others if he wished. On one occasion he projected a beam of mystic force from his right eye. | Abilities = Street fighting skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/jinx2.htm }} Category:Magicians Category:Heterochromia Category:Illusionists Category:Summoning Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Optic Blasts